


【约会组/丸亮】作为一只狗

by ROKU2018



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROKU2018/pseuds/ROKU2018
Summary: //注意避雷//1.含有人犬 / S.M / dirty talk元素2.低俗脑洞集结体 相当低俗3.有极微量的仓安 可以忽略不计





	【约会组/丸亮】作为一只狗

在丸山隆平推开卧室门的时候，几乎是同时卧室里裸着小麦色身子的锦户亮转过头对上了他的视线，认真的说：  
“我今天想做狗。”

 

床上打开着的笔记本电脑里还播放着不可描述的视频，里面带着犬类的皮头套的男人的愉悦呻吟正是使丸山推门想一探究竟的诱因。

 

“诶？什么？”丸山手还握着门把，似乎随时准备着关门重来。  
锦户像是每天有着用不完的精力，不管在任何的方面，总是喜欢尝试新的事物，这一点让丸山吃了不少苦头，却也尝过不少甜头。只是这样出挑的提议还是让丸山有些不知所措。  
看见丸山这样的反应锦户像是觉得意料之中一样翻了个身仰躺着，头垂在床边“我刚刚做梦，梦见maru酱养了好多只狗，天天牵着出去散步，就让我在后面跟着，完全没有精力管我。”  
说到这里，锦户突然激动的又翻身坐直了身体，双手拍打着床边控诉“为什么maru酱要给他们那么多爱啊？”  
面对恋人一觉醒来莫名其妙的控诉丸山也不气恼，只是等着对方说完。  
“所以我今天想做狗，你得给我同等的爱才行。”  
看着锦户狡猾的笑弯了的下垂眼，丸山硬是把自己压根不喜欢养宠物希望对方放心这句话给咽回了肚子里。  
无奈的丸山只能把视线瞟向了电脑，里面的男人正被牵引着进了一个铁笼子里，双手在背后被绑住，绳子的终端连着的是男人身后正在嗡嗡作响的一个振动棒。自己的恋人是个十足的抖M丸山心里十分的清楚，而自己是个S则被丸山压制的很好，不想伤害锦户的他以至于对这样的PLAY提不起什么自信，“我可不会对你这样哦。”  
“我也没抱这么大的希望啦，这只是个参考而已。”嘴上不以为然的锦户藏不住兴奋的表情，嘴角都要咧到天上去了。  
不，你这完全就是跃跃欲试的表情啊。丸山第不知道多少次对自己的性生活感到不容易。  
“快去做饭，饿死了。”一觉睡到大中午的锦户着急着把丸山推出卧室，自己在房间里捣鼓起来。

 

平底锅里的通心粉滋滋作响，丸山隆平拿铲子挑起一点，中间的芝士黏连着要断不断，窗外的阳光打在灶台上。今天的天气真好啊，真想带上相机出去散步，本来也该是平和的一天。  
腿上突然贴上东西吓得丸山差点把锅铲扔出去，“小......小亮！？”  
贴上丸山的正是锦户消瘦的肩膀。此时的锦户的头上有了一对黑色的，毛短短的狗耳朵，软趴趴的卧在头发上。锦户跪在厨房冰冷的瓷砖上，全身赤裸，双手握拳伸直撑在身前，用肩膀轻轻蹭着丸山的腿侧。更要命的是，在锦户本来就像狗一样楚楚可怜的下垂眼之下，他的嘴里正叼着一个黑色的皮项圈。  
丸山压根就不知道家里什么时候有的这些东西，他甚至开始怀疑锦户刚刚说的梦只是一个堂而皇之的借口。不过他倒是庆幸锦户只有这个耳朵而不是刚刚片里的头套，他可不想锦户把这张自己爱死了的脸闷起来。对此丸山的第一反应则是耷拉下了眉毛“亮酱，瓷砖太冷啦。”  
对丸山的反应很不满意的锦户的喉咙里发出了沉沉的呜呜声，肩膀也从蹭转变成了撞，要不是咬着项圈，怕是已经上嘴了。  
看着锦户似乎是想把项圈吐到自己的脚边，丸山赶紧关掉灶台上的火然后把东西接了下来。  
“这个时候很危险的啦，你看火还开着。”丸山一边对着这样的锦户无奈的说教一边抬起锦户的下巴圈好了项圈，扣好之后不忘搔了一下下巴“快点回里面去，马上就有东西吃了。”  
一系列动作的流畅度让两个人都稍稍楞了一下，丸山无奈的捂住了脸。谁让自己这种时候就是控制不住了呢。  
在指缝中，丸山看见了锦户身后翘起的黑色的塑料制的狗尾巴，他现在只想蹲下来好好反省一下自己脑子里止不住冒出的过分的黄色废料。用手和膝盖爬行的锦户则是暗暗露出了得逞的笑容，他对丸山缓慢进入状态的本性心知肚明。

 

像往常一样，丸山端着两碗食物来到了桌边，把餐具摆好，刚坐下膝盖上就搭上了锦户的拳头，还不停的扒拉。  
“这个时候也要吗，小亮不是饿了吗。”锦户仰着头看了一眼桌上属于自己的那一份食物之后又看向丸山，伸出了舌头。丸山也看看锦户再看看食物，犹豫着试探着把盘子整个放到了桌脚边，然后看着锦户，活像看着刚接回家的幼犬。  
锦户把手从丸山的腿上移下来，俯下身子把脑袋凑近盘子，用力的用鼻子顶掉了横着的叉子，金属落地的声音就像他对丸山不认真游戏的控诉。接着用舌头和牙齿配合着把通心粉卷进口中，过于高挺的鼻子沾上了酱汁也不在意。此时的丸吃着桌面上摆着的食物，听着桌子下面呼哧呼哧的声音，倒是有些食不知味了，却也不敢一直盯着看。

 

午饭过后丸山一般会在沙发上刷一会手机看看新闻八卦，这是雷打不动的规律。锦户跟过来想要卧在他脚边。  
“小亮可以到沙发上来哦。”丸山说着拍了拍身边锦户一直坐的地方，看锦户没有动静，又补了一句“我们家的狗狗沙发和床都可以上。”  
其实丸山对于锦户的需求可是完全知晓。  
听到这句把自己当做狗的话，锦户才慢吞吞的整个人都爬上了沙发，把下巴搁在丸山肩膀上一起看平时被自己嫌弃的不得了的偶像评价贴。

 

大约一个小时的时间里，锦户的脑袋已经从丸山的肩膀上滑到了大腿上，不变的是丸山一直顺着锦户的头发的手，不时还摸一摸脸和下巴，或者去拨弄两下锦户的狗尾巴，但是就算坚硬的尾巴稍微动起来就会激起锦户哼哼唧唧的反应，丸山的眼睛还是一刻都没有从手机上移开。  
丸山看消息看的津津有味，锦户可是无聊的不得了，把近在眼前的丸山的裤子拉链拉开又关上不知道第几次了，终于忍不住再次拉开之后将鼻子凑了上去，故意发出不小的嗅闻的声音，甚至用鼻尖抵上了里面的面料。在丸山放在锦户头上的手突然有些用力之后，他如锦户所愿地放下了手机，拿起桌上的水杯想要润一润自己早已干涸的喉咙。  
“要喝吗？”注意到锦户的眼神，丸山像是要把杯子举到锦户面前，却又在半途停了手“啊，我差点忘了，小亮不能喝杯子里的水吧。”  
这么说着的丸山并没有起身去找别的器具，而是就伸出了左手把水倒了上去，没有掌握好度水快从指缝中滴下来，而只在丸山的裤子上留下一滴深色的印记的时候锦户已经把舌头舔上了丸山的掌心。  
丸山看着锦户的后颈，小麦色的皮肤上有一层薄汗，后背的脊骨清晰可见，跟身后的尾巴连成一条线，尾巴则随着锦户舔舐的动作微微晃动。  
丸山把眼神移回自己面前这个毛茸茸的头顶上“午饭也好好吃了，手机也好好看了。满足了我的乐趣，终于该小亮了呢。想一起玩吗？”  
锦户将最后一滴水从丸山的指尖接下，抬起头跟丸山对视。  
“想玩吗？”丸山又问了一遍。  
锦户一双下垂眼看着丸山被刘海隐藏了一半的眼睛，兴奋的吞了下口水，喉结夸张的上下移动。  
丸山不紧不慢的摘下了中指上的戒指，在锦户歪头疑惑的时候抬手，扔到了沙发的另一边。  
反应过来丸山动作的锦户一方面感受到自己内心M成分的骚动，一方面竟然觉得有些害怕起来。  
“小亮真乖，不去捡回来吗。”丸山把手指插进锦户耳边的头发里轻轻的抚摸。过分粘腻的又带有命令性的语气对锦户很是受用，让他慢慢转身去寻找戒指。  
看着突然直对着自己的狗尾巴丸山并没有任何的动作，他只等着锦户叼着戒指转回来并把手指伸到了他嘴边。  
再没有多余的语言，锦户识趣的将戒指放在嘴唇中间，让丸山的手指穿过环慢慢伸进自己嘴里。指腹摩挲着舌苔滑向口腔深处，在戒指卡住的时候，指腹刚好压在舌根的位置。丸山稍稍用力，就让锦户发出了难受的“咕呜”的声音。但是即便是这样，锦户也没有任何的抗拒，舌头蠕动着甚至想把手指吞向更深处。  
“一直吸着，感觉像没有断奶呢小亮。”放任锦户对自己手指的渴求，丸山凑上前亲上了锦户唇边的痣。  
丸山喜欢缓慢的推动情事，像是无数个蜡烛摇曳着燃烧最后汇合，而锦户其实并不很喜欢这样，一把火炬燃尽才能让他尽欢。然而在特殊的情趣生活中，比如今天，锦户是会很听话的。  
在丸山的手指搅动着锦户的舌头让锦户享受的闭上了眼睛的时候，响起了不合时宜的敲门声。  
在丸山试图抽出手指的时候，锦户突然用力咬住了指节，不留余地的疼痛让丸山倒吸了一口凉气。锦户紧咬着左右磨着上下牙齿，示意丸山不要去理会门外的人。  
“maru！开门我知道你肯定在家！”  
丸山趁着锦户听声音的放松抽回了手指，第二个指节上留下了深深的暗红色的牙印，丸山倒也不生气，反而站起了身来。  
“喂！maru！”为丸山试图去开门的行为感到惊讶的锦户不顾自己的角色喊出了声。他觉得丸山内心再是个变态也不会干出让自己这副样子见人的事。  
锦户的角色脱出并没有持续下来，因为在他喊出名字的时候，丸山就用手捂住了锦户的嘴巴，用眼神指责了锦户之后，丸山继续走向了阳台的方向。  
“小亮过来。”丸山一手抓着隔绝阳台和客厅的落地窗帘。  
锦户知道丸山想干什么，但是他的身体产生了不自觉地抗拒。阳台的窗户只有一半是透明的，万一，万一被人看到。  
敲门声完全没有停止的意思，像是吃定了一定会有人在家。  
看着锦户犹豫着没有动弹，丸山把那一半磨砂的窗户都拉到了一边，形成了一个全是磨砂窗户的角落。接着他走到锦户面前蹲下来，摸了摸锦户的头发又搔了搔下巴，一副诱导的样子“来吧小亮，这里会很安全的。等我忙完外面的事就陪你好吗，先乖乖呆一会。”  
“唔......”锦户的嘴里发出了轻轻的一声，听到这个丸山满意的站起身，从后面抓住了锦户脖子上的项圈把他牵到了阳台的那个角落。什么也没说就拉上了窗帘跑去开了门。  
锦户只觉得阳台的瓷砖有些冰凉，但是他也不敢有大的动作，只能小心翼翼的缩在这个角落里，还要注意不让身后的尾巴硌到自己。

 

“你们在干什么啊maru！”好不容易等到人开门的大仓环着双手，气鼓鼓的跟在丸山身后进门，突然像是想起什么似的“......不会吧，我不会打扰到你跟亮的好事了吧。”  
你那个敲门的气势完全没有顾忌这点的意思好吗，丸山无奈的摇摇头顺着说道“小亮今天去海边了，我刚刚还在睡午觉，你可以先打个电话来嘛。”  
“就住隔壁还打什么电话......”大仓小声嘀咕“其实是yasu说没听到你们这边有开门的声音我才直接过来的。”  
大仓进门之后轻车熟路一屁股坐在了沙发上“大白天的客厅也不透点光，小亮不在你就一个死宅男的样子。”  
“我就说了我刚刚还在睡觉，在沙发上，再说明明tacchon自己也是这样。”看着大仓如自己想的一样懒到只是口头抱怨并没有直接去拉窗帘的意思，丸山松了一口气，“要喝茶吗。”

 

另一边的锦户又想听里面的两人在说什么，又不敢靠的窗帘太近怕有影子。一时间百无聊赖的他干脆摸到自己放在阳台架子上的烟，摘了头上的耳朵趴到了窗沿，甚至还跟隔壁正在晾衣服的安田打了个无声的招呼。反正这样贴着墙壁，下半身倒是不会被看到了。  
如果说丸山是那种慢慢享受乐趣的人，越往后，越不能控制，那么锦户就是可以随时支配时间的人。在该守规矩的时候要守规矩，无人“看管”的时候，他倒是绝对的自由的，那可不是那种会乖乖不动等主人回家的忠犬。

 

“不喝了，快点把上次借你的游戏找给我，我答应今晚跟yasu一起打的。”大仓以一个浑身都不使力的怪异姿势摊在沙发上，毕竟他能坐绝对不站，能躺绝对不坐，而且这个原则对他来说是完全没有地点限定的。  
“应该在卧室里，上次小亮好像拿进去打了，我去找找。”大仓没有跟上来的意思，不过看着也没有靠近阳台的可能，丸山瞟了一眼阳台的方向，快步进了房间。  
“快点啦快点啦......”大仓摆摆手臂催促，在丸山进房间之后狐疑地看向了紧拉着的窗帘，总觉得丸山有哪里不对劲。只是大仓日常里不是个愿意想事的人。嘛算了。这么想着的他又把目光对到了头顶的吊灯上“还没找到吗maru酱，你们不会弄坏了吧。”  
回应他的只有房间里翻箱倒柜的声音。  
不一会丸山就两根手指捻着一个盒装游戏碟出来了“那个......小亮好像把果汁洒在盒子上了。”  
“真的假的！”大仓难得一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，看着盒子上的橙色的污渍忍不住狠狠的咬住了嘴唇“我就知道借你们没什么好事！”  
“嘿嘿，小亮就是老改不了打游戏吃零食的习惯。”丸山不好意思的挠挠头，把大仓送到了门口。  
“等亮回来告诉他，我祝他永远玩游戏被干翻。”

 

另一边不知道自己被人诅咒了的锦户听见了很响的关门声，把手里才吸了一半的香烟摁灭在了窗框上，戴上了耳朵乖乖蹲了下来。  
丸山一拉开窗帘就闻到了浓郁的烟味，烟头也就这么大喇喇的摁在那里，丝毫没有想要掩饰的样子。  
叹气的时候锦户的脑袋已经靠上了丸山的大腿，把鼻子往休闲短裤的裤沿里蹭，丸山向后退了两步“小亮真是的，我都说了不喜欢就着烟味接吻了。狗狗怎么可以抽烟呢。”  
锦户展示了他最开心的笑容，眼尾的纹路压的深深的，一口大白牙明晃晃，丸山觉着锦户身后的尾巴都要摇起来了。  
“进来吧，接着玩小亮想玩的游戏了。”

 

刚被丸山带到卧室，锦户就把丸山扑着坐到了床沿，迫不及待的拉下拉链。  
令人惊讶的是丸山的性器丝毫没有勃起的迹象，这表明丸山真的是进入了不得了的状态。  
“不可以哦小亮，现在还不行。”锦户在嘴巴马上就要碰到丸山的性器前被丸山的大腿夹住了脑袋，在不满的晃动脑袋想要挣脱的时候又被丸山从下巴下方一把抓住了项圈“到床上来躺着。”  
丸山甜腻的声音说出命令的语言，像是南瓜派里没藏住的胡椒。  
锦户慢慢的爬上床，仰靠着床头自觉地把双腿张到最大，尾巴的肛塞对于锦户来说似乎有些不太够，又或许是中午挤进后穴的润滑剂太多，湿滑的液体早就一点点流了出来，他都怀疑刚刚是否已经滴到了地面上。锦户看着丸山背对着自己在床头柜里翻找着什么，他只能先双手攀上了自己早已经勃起甚至有些发疼的性器，稍微用力就可以让自己不自觉地发出舒服的呻吟。  
“......嗯......啊......”自己的手有些小，他想念丸山粗厚的手掌，锦户闭上了眼睛，身体慢慢的下滑，长时间的憋闷让他觉得自己很快就能够高潮，只要想象现在是丸山的手指在攀扶撸动着自己，常年弹贝斯的有力的手指按压住自己的铃口，再用力的摩擦......  
“小亮！”  
“啊。”丸山突然的喊声让胆小的锦户吓了一跳，手中的性器也射了出来。锦户从射精后的短暂眩晕里回过神来，看见丸山手拿着一副手铐环着手站在床边。  
“这么不能等吗？真不知道该怎么教不听话的狗。”语气平缓，锦户也知道他不会因为自己偷跑这点小事就生气。  
丸山用气声哼了一下，把手铐的一端铐在了床头的横杠上，在锦户自以为要绑手把自己的右手伸到了头顶的时候，丸山却把手伸向了他颈后，锦户的脖子突然被项圈勒紧。  
“咕呜……咳……咳咳……”  
丸山居然把手铐的另一端铐在了锦户的项圈上，突然的勒紧让锦户下意识的撑高了一点身体让自己重新靠在床头，缓过劲来不住的咳嗽。手铐铁链的长度使得锦户不至于喘不过气，这样的姿势却也不很舒服。  
这是丸山温柔的惩罚。  
丸山用手指把锦户射在肚子上的精液涂抹开，自己也上了床，双腿分开在锦户的两侧跪立着，胯部刚好直对着锦户的脸。  
“现在才可以哦小亮。”听到丸山的这句话，锦户迫不及待的将脸凑了上去，高挺的鼻子紧紧的贴在内裤上，双手解开了扣子把丸山的裤子脱了下来。此时的丸山已经有了微微勃起的迹象，锦户隔着内裤用嘴唇轻轻的推动，在头部从内裤边伸出的时候张嘴含住。锦户慢慢缩紧了双颊，沉重的鼻息打在根部，让丸山忍不住低下身子捏住了锦户的两边下颚之后缓慢的挺身。性器的头部有意识地在锦户的软腭上研磨，酥痒的感觉让锦户轻轻地颤抖，再往里吞一点似乎就可以抵到小舌头，这么想着的锦户也照做了，引来的干呕让他挤出两滴眼泪。  
较长时间的吞吐让锦户嘴巴有些麻木，觉着丸山还没有要射精的样子，锦户便向后靠着床头，改为用右手握住丸山的性器，用力的撸动感受着上面的青筋，左右不轻不重的拍了一下丸山的屁股。“我想......”  
“你只能想想，做不到的小亮。”锦户刚开口就被丸山打断，左手也被丸山抓着跟右手放在了一起“毕竟小亮必须要用后面才能快乐。”  
“再找一个人一起不就行了。”锦户调笑着，嘴角翘起了一边，向上的视线盯着丸山的眼睛，眼角向下弯的很厉害。  
“别开玩笑了。”知道锦户只是个玩笑，丸山的还是心里有了一点点的膈应，他拿开锦户用力握住自己的两只手，按住锦户的后脑勺略带惩罚似的塞进了嘴巴的最深处，在快要抵到喉头的地方泄出了今天的第一股精液。  
锦户感受着嘴里的焦灼，轻咳了两声之后喉结一动就吞了下去。  
丸山轻轻的摸着锦户的头，安慰似的亲了亲锦户的眼睛“乖孩子。”  
说着丸山拉着手铐的链子把它移到了项圈的前方，让锦户转过了身去额头抵在了床头。  
肛塞被毫不用力地拔了出来，里面的润滑液顺着会阴从锦户的性器上滴了下来。丸山直接在锦户湿润的后穴里插入了两根手指。  
“嗯……”肛塞确实对锦户来说不痛不痒，而手指则不一样了，丸山的手指在里面弯曲，指节的坚硬部分轻轻的抵弄就让锦户有了舒服的感觉。  
“……啊……唔……等等……”丸山试探着伸进第三根手指，后穴入口的褶皱被撑开，在整个手指都没进去之后再弯曲，指尖抵达的就是锦户的前列腺，丸山显得轻车熟路，也不想拐太多的弯，只想快速的让锦户进入状态。  
前列腺被手指顶弄让快感一下子就传到了锦户的全身，让他的腰止不住的往下塌“maru……唔……不要手指了……”  
听到这话丸山听话的一下子抽出了手指，还未伸直的手指带出了大量的润滑液，就着这些液体丸山握上了锦户已经翘起贴到腹部的前端，接着他俯身靠近了锦户的耳朵。  
“每次家里的润滑剂都会用的特别快呢，我一直觉得小亮会比较喜欢痛感。”丸山粘腻的声音钻进锦户的耳朵里，手里又将沾出来的润滑剂都推到铃口处，像是想往里挤一样地一点一点用几乎没有的指甲抠弄。  
“……哈……哈……”锦户的皮肤肉眼可见的变红，双手紧紧的抓着枕头。  
丸山的另一只手扶着自己的性器，让头部抵在了锦户的穴口，只是稍稍伸进了头部丸山就感觉到了锦户的身体突然变得有点僵硬。  
“放轻松。”丸山亲吻着锦户的耳朵后面。  
“还不是你这个混蛋不让我买更大的。”锦户咬着牙愤愤的向后抬起了头，平日里偏小尺寸的肛塞根本就起不到什么用处。  
“当然不行啊，小亮这么喜欢用肛塞，万一以后我不能满足小亮了怎么办……不准说再找个别人这种话哦。”  
怎么可能嘛。锦户在心里翻了个白眼。他心里清楚像丸山这种容易想七想八的人一定会抓着这点不放。  
在锦户适应了下来甚至开始微微的摆动腰部的时候，丸山有些用力的含住了锦户的耳垂，同时也整根挺了进去。  
“啊……哈……”锦户张大嘴巴企图获得更多的空气让自己缓解。  
“这样的小亮真的很像狗呢。”不给锦户喘息的机会丸山一刻不停的抽插了起来，性器被整个紧紧的包裹在锦户的体内，柔软温热的内壁收缩又被挤开。丸山手上的动作也变得大力了起来，快要滴汗的前胸贴着同样汗津津的锦户的后背。  
一波又一波的快感让两个人一时间都变得失去了说话的想法，很长一段时间里只有锦户舒服的哼咛。  
“手铐……摘掉……”项圈连带着锦户被固定在一个很小的活动范围里，而性事当中长时间离开丸山的怀抱让锦户想接吻。  
丸山拨开手铐上的拨钮，突然失去了桎梏的锦户被丸山一把捞住，头偏过来被咬住了嘴唇。  
身前身后的水声以一种较快的频率充斥着整个房间，相比之下两人唇舌的交融就显得柔和了许多。丸山轻咬着锦户的上嘴唇，舌头不时地舔上牙龈，而锦户则稍稍张开嘴就可以含到丸山唇下的痣。当两个人的舌头舔到一起是，粗糙的舌苔相互摩擦的奇妙感觉让两人都哼出了声。  
在这场性事的最后，丸山先是握紧了锦户的性器根部，在锦户低声要求的“放手”中将自己的精液灌进了锦户的直肠里，随后才松开了手，熟练又用力的抵住前列腺让锦户伴随着满足释放了出来。  
像是不需要缓和的声音，锦户把丸山推着跪坐了起来，自己也跪趴了下来，接着舔上了丸山的刚从自己体内抽出来的沾满了白浊的性器，作为最后的清理。  
这次不再那么的用力，锦户只是将柱身整个舔了一遍，用艳红色的舌尖舔掉了嘴角沾上的，还故意的不时抬眼看丸山的反应。  
看着这样的锦户丸山感觉自己的小腹有些胀，鬼使神差的再次托住了锦户的后脑勺。然而，在连着两次射精之后再能射出来的就只有……  
似乎想要做……更坏的事情……  
丸山的性器就近在眼前，锦户抓在丸山大腿上的双手不住的用上了力气，对于即将发生的事情连呼吸也变得缓慢而紧张。  
空气诡异的沉寂了。  
而就当锦户的手臂差点开始颤抖的时候，丸山突然松开了手，转而整理起了锦户散乱的头发。  
“去洗澡吧小亮。”  
看着丸山下床走向了浴室，锦户才一下子脱力放松了下来，加快的呼吸像是要弥补刚才那段时间，脸上却是藏不住的兴奋表情，手摸上自己的胸口感受起了还慢不下来的心跳。

 

每次都搞不懂真正喜欢游戏的是自己还是丸山。

 

第二天醒来的时候已经是中午了，窗帘完全遮不住阳光，锦户拨开丸山搭在自己腰间的手，起身去拿前两天刚买的橙汁汽水，拿到手上却发现只剩下三分之二了。  
“maru！！！你又喝了我的汽水？？？”  
“没有哦，是小亮自己喝了忘记了吧。”丸山从被窝里伸出脑袋揉了揉眼睛。他才不会说那不见得三分之一被拿来教训打扰人的大仓了。

 

前一天的隔壁。  
“yasu～亮那家伙又把我的游戏弄脏了～”大仓一进家门就开始控诉“要不是他不在家，我肯定要教训他一顿。不过你不是说没听见他们出门的声音吗，亮他一早就出去了……maru那家伙还在睡觉，害我在门口等了老半天……”  
“诶？？？？？”刚晾完衣服没多久从阳台上回来的安田听着大仓的话开始对自己刚刚打过的招呼产生了怀疑……


End file.
